


my sunshine

by jaylovesklance



Category: Castle Swimmer, Castle Swimmer (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Established Relationship, Gay, Heavy Angst, M/M, Yes you heard it they're together already in this, it's not too descriptive but still, relationship, there's blood i'm warning you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:31:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaylovesklance/pseuds/jaylovesklance
Summary: kappa managed to look up at him, managing the tiniest of smiles. siren looked distressed, and paler than usual. he was crying too. "why.. are you crying?"





	my sunshine

it happened so fast kappa hardly felt it. 

you don't exactly spend your days wondering when someone is going to come along and pierce a super fancy spear through your torso in an attempt to end your life, especially when you're best friend has been telling you their the only one who would ever be capable of doing so. but here he was, bleeding out on the seafloor of his dungeon cell, muscles to weak and lifeless to lift himself up. his head was foggy, and he was drifiting in and out of consciousness, eyesight either blurry or just completely black. all the sensations of pain all flooded into him at once, but the one sensation he didn't expect to feel in that moment was being scooped up into the arms of his lover. 

"s-.." was all he managed to croak out, voice hoarse and.. dead. "shh, don't waste your words, darling." siren said softly, stroaking kappa's hair lovingly as though to ease some of the pain. kappa managed to look up at him, managing the tiniest of smiles. siren looked distressed, and paler than usual. he was crying too. "why.. are  
you crying?" he said in a low whisper that only the two of them could hear. "kappa.. you're dying, of course i'm going to cry-" siren bit back a sob altogether. kappa felt really tired, but he was dying? he couldn't remember why, his memory from even a few minuted ago was foggy, as the guarding by some invisible force. kappa didn't bother trying to figure out how he was dying. all he focused on now was the soft singing that came from siren's throat.

"you are my sunshine, my only sunshine.." he sang quiet as ever, gazing at kappa with a tearful smile. kappa thought for a moment. where had he heard this song? "oh wait- i know this song. you make me happy.." kappa whispered, continuing the song. siren kept staring at him. "when sky's are grey.. you'll never know dear.. how much i love you.." siren sang softer, holding kappa even closer to him. "please don't take.. my sunshine.. away.." kappa smiled contently. "i finished the song for you.." siren lightly chuckled, the vibration of it rumbling in his chest lulling kappa to want to sleep even more. "i know, baby.. it's okay if you want to sleep now.." siren bit his lip. kappa nodded very lightly, closing his eyes. "yeah.. i think i will.." and with that, he fell into unconsciousness. 

he never woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry for this- i'm just in the mood for angst. hope you enjoyed it though!


End file.
